


Fever

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: It was so hot.Hao Ting had attempted everything. Showering in icy water, sticking his head in the freezer for almost two minutes before it got too much, everything!“We need to move…” He muttered, laying splayed out on the ground “… England maybe, that’s cold.”
Relationships: Xiang Haoting/Yu Xigu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Fever

It was so hot.

Hao Ting had attempted everything. Showering in icy water, sticking his head in the freezer for almost two minutes before it got too much, everything!

“We need to move…” He muttered, laying splayed out on the ground “… England maybe, that’s cold.” 

Xi-Gu chuckled, not looking up from his studies.

“Do you know what would really cheer me up?” Hao Ting glanced over at his boyfriend, waiting until Xi Gu looked over, before making a vulgar gesture.

“How exactly would that cool us down?” Xi Gu rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t say it would… just that it would cheer me up.”

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It didn’t take long for Xi-Gu to cave.

“It’s too hot for this.” Xi Gu sighed as Hao Ting gently grabbed his hips, fingers digging into heated flesh, “Hao-Ting- “

Hao Ting ignored him, leaning over to lick at a bead of sweat on the back of Xi-Gu’s neck, making the shorter man lean back against him. He then tipped his hips forward, pressing his crotch against the small of Xi-Gu’s back, nipping at Xi-Gu’s earlobe.

He could hear Xi-Gu’s nervous gulp.

Giving Xi-Gu enough time to call it off, he slid one hand around, fingertips moving over Xi-Gu’s stomach, up his damp cotton t-shirt and then lower, dipping into the boxers, cupping vulnerable flesh in his hand and squeezing it gently.

“Someone’s eager.” Hao Ting muttered.

“If you’re going to touch it, it’s going to respond.” Xi-Gu hissed, as he leant back against Hao-Ting, his hips pushing forwards into Hao-Ting’s hand.

Well, if they were going to sweat, they might as well do it for fun.

Hao-Ting stroked Xi-Gu slowly, his nose in the shorter man’s hair, his own dick stiff as it rubbed against the top of Xi-Gu’s ass. He then wrapped his arm fully around Xi-Gu’s waist so that they were flush together, sweat building between them. He then moved to flip them over, pinning Xi-Gu to the mattress, removing the other man’s boxers, taking Xi-Gu’s cock into his mouth.

Any retort Xi-Gu might have had died at that, a gasp breaking free as he grabbed at Hap Ting’s hair.

When he felt like Xi Gu was close to the edge, Hao Ting popped off him.

“Fuck me.” Xi Gu begging, too close to worry about the heat, “Fuck me before I come to my senses.”

Hao Ting smirked, kissing the head of Xi Gu’s cock, before reaching over to grab the supplies. Slicking up his fingers, he watched as Xi Gu hitched his legs up, planting his feet on the bed so that his knees were in the air.

Hao Ting felt drunk at the sight.

“You’re gorgeous.” He praised, seeing Xi Gu blush again as he rubbed lubed fingers over the hole, feeling it twitch against the sensation, before pushing smoothly inside.

Xi Gu moaned softly, rocking back against Hao Ting’s hand. “H-hurry up!”

Hao Ting always knew when it was best not to argue, pulling the finger out, then going back in with two, and then three after Xi Gu had relaxed enough. Once he saw that Xi Gu was starting to get impatient again, he pulled the fingers out and replaced them with his cock.

Immediately, Xi Gu wrapped slim limbs around him, keeping Hao Ting close… too close really in this heat, but Hao Ting didn’t mind.

And neither did Xi Gu from the sound of it.

“Love you.” He breathed as Hao Ting started to move. As his boyfriend pulled him into a deep, frantic kiss, Hao Ting knew how much he meant it.

“I love you too.” Hao Ting whispered back when they finally pulled apart, lowering himself down to his elbows so that they were flush together, his stomach rubbing against Xi Gu’s cock as he thrusted, “I don’t think I could ever name all the ways I love you.”

“Harder!” Xi Gu urged and Hao Ting obliged.

He always did.

The sweat on Xi Gu’s neck was salty on Hao Ting’s tongue, damp air hanging heavy around them and clinging to damp skin.

And Hao Ting loved it.


End file.
